Jack Frost: Asguardian Avenger
by FlockPack
Summary: Jaqueline Frost has always been a troublemaker, even before she was human, and she knew she was destined for greatness, no matter how much of a freak she is, so what if she has more than 20 biological mums and dads? So what if she's a clone of a bunch of deity's? So what if she's a girl? She'll be great, just you see. And she has her big brother Pitch Black to guide her. !Fem!Jack!


**FLAME ALL YA WANT HATERS!**

**Me: I'M HERE YALL! I'M BACK AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME!**

**Iggy: she's exited.**

**Natasha: I am too! MiMi's fixed!**

**Angel: Nattie, you DO know what that means right?**

**Natasha: -pales-**

**Total: and while we've been gone some things have happened.**

**Me: SOME! Yes, MiMi, my beloved computer has been fixed.**

**Me: WHY IS MY M KEY STICKING!**

**Angel: -hides cordial- -shifty eyes-**

**Me: I bet you thought I wasn't updating, well what actually happened was I couldn't STOP writing and my MiMi crashed. **

**Angel: Also, Natasha called the Avengers and she is now an official captive! She also called to tell them that her heart has fallen for another -flutters eyes-**

**Iggy: yeah she's my girl now.**

**Me: and I know I'm probably destroying space and time for allowing them to be together and whatnot. But I don't care, their like my imaginary OTP**

**Iggy: yeah, FP has 3 OTPs or One True Pairings. Real-life, imaginary, and fictionary.**

**Angel: Real-life is in real life**

**Natasha: imaginary is with the people she made up with her mind.**

**Total: fictionary is with movies or books.**

**Me: apparently the most crackships in Avengers are Stony, and in Rise of the Guardians it's jack/bunnymund I think it should be called… jackiemund! Or jackiemundost. I think I know what my first Poll will be! No, JACKRABBIT! But it can't be that cause there is no "rabbit" in E. Aster Bunnymund**

**Iggy: Oh joy.**

**Me: and I also decided to kidnap one captive for every story I write in their genre. So Angel and Total are OFFICIAL captives, and I need one for Avengers and RoTG. Wow, that sounds a lot like LoTR cause if you switch the R and G around and change the G to an L RoTG:GoTR:LoTR! So I chose Tony and Bunnymund. And of course I'll let him out for Easter! Which is going to be soon. Groan. I love Easter, don't get me wrong, but it means I have to have ATTENTION. Why cannot my parents see I'd rather be in my room with you guys! I HATE ATTENTION!**

**Portal: would you like me to bring them through?**

**Me: Yes please Portal.**

**Angel: WHAT IS UP WITH YOU WANTING TO CALL EVERYTHING PEDRO! I read your mind; I know that I shouldn't, but seriously? I knew you wanted to call Portal "Pedro:"!**

**Iggy: you're trying to understand FlockPack?**

**Angel: good point.**

**Portal: -works-**

**Bunny (E. Aster Bunnymund): -comes through Portal-**

**Loki: -comes through Portal-**

**Me: WHAT! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!**

**Portal: I didn't feel like bringing Tony through, he vomits, so you have to deal with him instead.**

**Me: let's get this straight; I don't like you Loki, at all.**

**Iggy: OH! But we know otherwise!**

**Natasha: -giggles-**

**Angel: -for once doesn't know what is going on-**

**Total: -waits for disaster-**

**Loki: from what I've been told, you don't giggle. Ever.**

**Me: DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!**

**Loki: -thinks- oh man I just peed my pants, luckily it doesn't show.**

**Angel: -grins evilly- FP! I just read Loki's mind and he peed his pants!**

**Me: -identical grin to Angel- I LOVE having a mind reader at my disposal!**

**Angel: now Loki, time for the rules.**

**Me: next chapter.**

**Bunny: what do ya mean next chapter! Where in tha world am ay!?**

**Me: -bursts out laughing- -rolls on floor laughing-**

**Loki: is she sane?**

**Iggy: you get used to it.**

**Loki: wait, why didn't you answer his question?**

**Iggy: later, HEY FP answer the kangaroo's question!**

**Bunny: ay am NOT a kangaroo!**

**Iggy: lic**

**BunnyandLoki: *shocked* lick?**

**Iggy: L-I-C like I care.**

**Me: and as for your question, you're in Australia!**

**Everyone: -burst out laughing-**

**Loki: hey, aren't you dating Hawkeye?**

**Natasha: No.**

**Iggy: want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Natasha: actually, you are not in this story, I am so why don't I do it?**

**Me: *shocked* okay, let's see how the newbie goes?**

**Natasha: -stunning smile- -eyes sparkle- our kidnapper FlockPack doesn't own anything besides MiMi and there is a high chance of her bringing in some people from other books on a not-so-rare occasion. Have a nice day!**

**Loki: wow**

**Natasha: I learn from the best! -Kisses Iggy-**

**Loki: uhhh**

**Me: let's do this story before we freak Loki out any more shall we! Also I will make Burgess be in America. Don't ask where.**

**Iggy: cause she don't know!**

**Me: and I'm putting this here before I forget English to Latin, spring = ver summer = aestas autumn = auctumnitas winter = wow winter is an adjective? Anyway winter = bruma also remember to rewatch "how frozen should've ended." By HISHE**

* * *

(North POV)

Something is off about Jack Frost. I can feel it in my belly. It's not the _I'm going to betray you!_ off, it was _Please don't get angry but I've been waiting to give you this cake for ages!_ Off. I'm going to ask about it.

* * *

(Sandy POV)

I flew up to Jack's temporary room and knocked. I was going to see what the matter was with him. A very bedraggled Jack came out tiredly and yawned. He saw me and smiled excitedly.

"Sandy! Just the spirit I wanted to see!" he said.

Then he dragged me inside and we talked. Well, actually we were signing.

**"Do you want me to put you to sleep?"** I signed as I saw him yawn.

**"No."** he signed back.

**"Then why did you want to see me?"**

**"My dream-sand is almost empty."**

I smiled and nodded. He got his little bag out from under his mattress and gave it to me. I am always shocked when I see it. It was bright pink and had flowers and love-hearts all over it. And as usual I snickered silently when I saw it.

"Quit it Sandy!" he said, out loud.

I put a little sand in there and jack looked at me, silently questioning why I only put a little in.

**"North is closely watching the amount of sand I use. I lied and showed him twice the amount of sand I use to put someone to sleep, in there is enough to put 1 person to sleep, so I have to put you to sleep to make sure North is not suspicious!"** I signed.

Jack scowled at me. **"Why not just not give me all of it?"**

**"North would question who I put to sleep."**

**"I could pretend I'm asleep."**

**"My dream-sand is timed to how much I put in. You would never know how long to stay asleep."**

**"I hate you. Fine. Hit me."**

Jack got in bed and once he was comfortable he nodded at me. I liked my 'conversations' with Jack. He knew I didn't like being mute so he signed as well to make sure I wasn't left out. He is the most caring boy spirit. Maybe the most caring of all spirits. But everyone knows girl spirits are nicer than boy spirits. So maybe he is only on the top ten most caring. But something tells me that's not true and he is the most caring. Except I know that the most caring has to be a girl. Jack coughed to get my attention and I shook my head. I got the perfect amount and threw it at Jack who instantly fell asleep. I was about to leave when Jack made a little groan. I looked back at him to see my sand just floating above his head. It was supposed to take form by now. Now normally I don't snoop at other people's dreams believe it or not, but I had to see why the dream wasn't taking place. I looked a little closer and saw a little bit of black sand slowly growing. Nightmare. It wasn't Pitch's nightmares; it was too slow for that. No it was the kind that you form yourself. I looked at Jack and remembered all the things he helped me with, so I decided just this once to get rid of a natural nightmare. I touched it and it turned golden. I got a slight picture of the nightmare. _It was the groundhog._ Okay now I'm confused. I started to wonder what it was about when another nightmare came up. I was shocked. Normal people don't have more than one nightmare a month unless their young or something terrible has happened to them. And Jack wasn't young. I touched the nightmare because something was wrong with Jack. Twice in one night? Kinda like Tooth and Bunny. _Jack was at the point of crying because he saw Baby Tooth dead._ Wait, Jack fears that Baby Tooth will die? He's nicer than we thought. Another nightmare appeared and I was shocked. No-one ever had this many natural nightmares before! I touched it and again and again nightmares appeared, each one getting more vivid. I thought back on the nightmares.

_Jack was looking at a little girl on cracked ice, crying for him. I hope everything came out okay._

_Some people walked through Jack repeatedly._ I started feeling what everyone in the nightmare was feeling.

_Jack stared at the moon, but it was silent and he felt pain. Poor Jack._

_Jack saw a stranger falling and he went forward to catch them, but they fell through him and died. Oh no!_

_A couple told eachother how they wanted a white Christmas, Jack gave it to them and they said how much they hated it._

Jack all of a sudden had two nightmares at once. I touched them at the same time and I could see through Jack's eyes.

_I saw as the nightmares surrounded me as Pitch let go of an arrow and it entered my back before I turned into back sand and died. Wait, what? Jack's scared of me dying? Huh?_

_I was looking at North and Tooth._

_"No! Listen, listen." I said in Jacks voice. Wait, these must be in his Point Of View. I sighed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"_

_"He has to go." Bunny said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Bunny calmed down. "Easter is, new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope. Now it's gone."_

_I looked at North and Tooth and they turned their backs on me, well, Jack._

It wasn't only Jack's heart that broke, just seeing that made my heart shatter a little too. Why did Jack think the guardians would do that to him? Then it hit me. Jack knew exactly what they would say if that happened. He didn't fear about it happening in the future, these are all things that happened in the past. These were Jack's memories. I continued stopping the nightmares, trying not to see them; I didn't want to pry on Jack's life. Okay, I did, he is hiding something from us I just know it, but I won't because that's rude.

After a few hours of this I was amazed at how many nightmares Jack gets. Maybe this is because he never had a nightmare before and they're all catching up to him now?

A few more hours have passed, still haven't stopped. I felt something coming so I hid behind a bedside table. All of a sudden the lights went out and pitch appeared. I was going to go and attack him when he said something that shocked me.

"Poor thing." Yes, PITCH BLACK actually said that to JACK FROST! But there's more. "Another nightmare, you've been getting too many, but it seems this is the last one of the night unless someone did ANOTHER thing bad to you. I'm really getting sick of your suffering. I would try to stop the nightmare, but I would only make it worse. I am such a horrible big brother!" wait what?

I AM SHOCKED. Pitch and Jack are siblings? My mind is blown. I stepped out from the bedside table and stomped my foot down to get his attention. He looked up at me and paused.

**"You are Jack's brother!"** I signed, shocked.

**"Yeah, so what?" **he signed back.

**"Does Jack know?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Why didn't either of you tell us!"**

**"I didn't want to mess up Jack's chances of friends. He likes you guys."**

I went forward and tapped the nightmare before it turned fully black and it started going golden. I turned to Pitch.

"You got rid of the nightmare! You are the best person in the world at the moment!" Pitch said happily, then stopped and signed. **"Could you forget what just happened?"**

**"When Jack wakes up, I'll ask if it will remain a secret, but I won't forget that you said I was the best person in the world!"**

**"How is Jack coping?"**

**"What?"**

**"Don't play stupid, I know you know Jack's blind!"**

**"Oh, since you know about it, I'll tell you. We found out that Jack can see my sand. So if he rubs a pinch of wet dreamsand in his eyes…"**

**"Jack can see with your dreamsand?"** Pitch smiled a huge, true, smile.

**"Yep. Wait, aren't we supposed to be fighting or something?"**

**"I'm too tired! Fight after Jack wakes up?"**

**"Okay."**

**"But in truth, I'm sorry I attacked you guys. Don't repeat that ever."**

**"Why did you attack us?"**

"Uhh, our family is quite… powerful." He said. "So a group of demons tried to control us all. But they found out only one of us can be controlled at a time. One of them took control of me a couple of million years ago. **(A/N I don't care! The earth is trillions of years old even if it's only 2000 AD! Got it!)** Only recently did our other brother get possessed and I was set free. The first thing I did was check up on Jack, a couple of days ago. Jack doesn't know I've turned back to normal, I only visit when he's sleeping."

**"Wait, so how old is Jack?"**

**"We celebrate our birthdays as long as no-one asks us how old we are."**

**"Will you just tell me?"**

**"8745316. Just, don't say I was the one who told you. And technically, 8745000 years normally, 16 years banished and turned mortal, lost all memories, 300 years since turned into a spirit. And I gave back her long-life memories when I turned good, which was about 5 days ago."**

**"What do you mean 'her'?"**

**"Hey! Look! She's dreaming!"**

I tried to ignore the fact that Pitch used the words 'her' and 'she' and looked at Jack to make sure it wasn't a nightmare again. Instead I saw a bunch of flowers, roses, dresses, and love-hearts. Okay that's not normal. I was wondering what that meant when I realised that Pitch disappeared. Jack yawned and sat up.

**"Oh, hey Sandy,"** he signed, looking around, **"wait a second, what are you doing in my room!"**

**"You were having nightmares, I was stopping them."** I signed back.

**"Pitch's nightmares?"**

**"No, natural ones."**

Jack let out a breath and yawned again.

**"Hey Jack, I have to ask you something."**

**"Okay."**

**"Are you gay?"**

**"Wait, what! No! What gave you that idea?"**

**"You were dreaming about Roses, Flowers, love-hearts, and dresses."**

**"Okay, I understand why you would think that."**

**"I normally don't look at other people's dreams, but I had to stay to make sure you didn't get any more nightmares, and so the one time I snoop, I'm so confused it's not funny. Why were you dreaming about girly things?"**

"Sometimes guys are so dumb!" he said aloud.

Jack rolled his eyes and sat cross-legged as he took his jumper off. And let's just say, if I could speak, I wouldn't. Underneath the light blue hoodie there was a white shirt that hugged the chest tightly, then gently flowed to just above the belly button. The sleeves were three quarters the length. The shirt had baby blue and baby pink snowflakes on the flowing part. And something was different about Jack, something big. I looked up at Jack open-mouthed, because, well, Jack had, what girls had, I could see cause the shirt hugged Jack tightly. And Jack had changed even more. As I looked up open-mouthed, I also noticed Jack's eyes were bluer and more feminine and Jack's hair was mid-way down his back. Jack giggled a very girly laugh and made a symbol with her hands.

"This is sign-language for Jaqueline." She said in a really girly voice and moved her hands. "And this is Jakeline." **(A/N Jaqueline is pronounced jack-el-lin and Jakeline is pronounced jay-key-line)**

**"Jaqueline, Jakeline."** I signed.

**"Uh-huh! You got it!"** she signed back.

**"So you're a girl?"**

**"Shhh. It's a secret."**

He, I mean SHE, put her hoodie back on.

**"It hides me being a girl."** She signed. Then she said in her girly voice, "It doesn't hide my voice though."

**"Why didn't you tell us?"**

**"If I did, would you truly accept me? Would the others?"**

**"I do accept you, but you're right. The others might not."**

**"Besides, as Jaqueline I've seen things that risk the lives of others, and done things that are unspeakable to the ones I love. Jaqueline is dead, forever."**

**"Why don't you turn back into Jaqueline?"**

"Until the lives of the ones I love are safe, she stays dead." Jaqueline said, her voice ice cold.

* * *

Frigga stopped weaving. But instead of the future making her weak, she actually felt stronger. So out of curiosity, she went back to the scene. This time, it was like she was a part of the scene, a character in it. No-one saw her, but she was there. She looked at the date and year, curious if she could touch it to look at special dates. She touched it and found it solid. She looked at all the highlighted dates; none of them said anything about this Jack's birthday.

(Frigga POV)

Out of the corner of my mind I saw a light pink book partially hidden under the mattress. I pulled it out without waking Jack up and flipped to the important dates page. Apparently, this Jack is born on winter solstice. I went back into the future. Why were my powers like this? Nevermind. Still strong, I got up and walked out. I strolled purposely down the hall and knocked on a door. A very bedraggled little girl let me in after peeping through the peeping-hole to make sure I wasn't a threat.

She yawned, "Good morning, I apologize if I forgot any important dates today. I was contemplating on what I should wear today. I know people aren't allowed to see me, but I can still look pretty if I want to."

I smiled. "Good morning China."

I helped China into the shower then turned around, waiting for her to finish. I heard the shower turn off and China's light footsteps walk across the room.

"You may turn around now." She said softly.

I turned around and smiled, China must've used her powers because her hair was dry, perfectly flat, and had blue roses strewn in it. She yawned and sat down gracefully.

"Someone saw me today." She said calmly.

"What!" I started to panic. "Who!"

China was easily the most beautiful girl in the nine realms, no-one that saw her could deny that, but it also meant she was in constant danger. Everyone that saw her fell in love immediately. And not all people are nice.

"It was a human Male."

"Humans are the things that will live on Midguard in a couple of years right?" I said. China giggled and shook her head.

"No, it's the year 453 999 800 BC! Humans have been around for 4 094 998 200 years!"

"Wow, where has the time gone!" I remarked.

China smiled and tapped her head, "Right here milady!"

I groaned, "Okay, note to self: never talk to a time lord again." **(Haha! Guess where I got the reference 'time lord' from! -.- I'm such a nerd.)**

China giggled, "and guess what!?"

"What?" I replied, playing along.

"The human decided to write a book about magic and I will be a character! She'll be a little bit more limited in her powers though, she only has sigils, and she even makes everyone fall for her! Though it's because that's one of her two powers is to make you fall for her, and she can't time travel either, her main power is the symbols on her body that give her certain powers for a limited time, and she gets drained easily. I think it's because she carved the symbols and weren't born with them like me. He even named her after me, China Sorrows!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Sorrows?"

"Well when he asked my name I don't think his reaction would be good if I said 'Thy name is China Sorrows Friggadottir!' it was almost the 21st century! People tend to freak out."

"What is the book going to be called?" I asked.

"Skulduggery Pleasant by Derek Landy."

"Cool!"

"May I ask what you are doing in my bedchambers Mother?"

"I had a vision, and in it, you were a ShapeShifter."

"ShapeChanger!?"

"Sorry dear, a ShapeShifter, ShapeChangers can change into anything non-human, ShapeShifters are a little more unique. They have a few forms that they can turn into, they have to make them up though, but apart from that, they can change into any stage of life of someone who is dead or forgotten, so if you wish, someone who has wandered into the mountains and forgotten about, you can change into them to make someone send a search party, or you could make someone's killer so guilty that they eventually tell the police it was them. If someone gives you their permission, for a day you have the ability to turn into them, if you so wish. And I have a surprise for you. I had another vision, and in 445 254 484 years, I will have another daughter, which you shall teach sign language and the abilities of a ShapeShifter."

Knowing she will teach her future sibling magic put fire in her eyes.

"When will I start my training as a ShapeShifter?"

"Right now."

* * *

A couple of hours later China had a form that she could change into easily.

"What shall we call this form mother?" China said in a smooth british voice.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, also known as Pitch Black."

* * *

**Natasha: So yes, Pitch Black is secretly China Sorrows, disturbing huh?**

**Me: Yeah, so why don't you just tell me how much you hate it? Or tell me my story's gonna be a flop? Or tell me how much you hate me?**

**Natasha: People don't hate you!**

**Me: Well their doing a mighty fine job at showing their love!**

**Iggy: Give us one example of people hating you.**

**Me: Y'know what my dad said to me today! "I'm not sure if Storme's coming over today." "Mum's probably going to Art today."**

**IggyandNatasha: -winces-**

**Natasha: I'm sure your sister and mother will stay with you today.**

**Iggy: Positive**

**Me: -cries-**

**Natasha: -comforts FP-**

**Iggy: let me explain, for as long as she can remember, FP has always had something bad happen to her on this date, always, and it's worse cause it's FP's birthday.**

**Me: My family might not even be here for my whole birthday! This is my second worst birthday ever! -cries-**

**Natasha: yeah, she's not gonna stop crying till tomorrow, let's wrap this up.**

**Iggy: I had to remind her of last year.**

**Natasha: Whatever you do, PLEASE don't wish her a happy birthday.**

**IggyandNatasha: Anyways,**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
